Craziness
by eatsyourface
Summary: Seiya's just wrecked one of Yaten's shirt. The latter is out for revenge. Add in one authoress who's exercising her power, one Haruka who isn't gonna let Seiya live after this, and one Taiki who's in for the heck of it, and we're in one helluva ride.
1. Craziness

**Disclaimer:** The Three Lights, the Sailor Starlights, all other Sailor Soldiers mentioned (unless otherwise stated) and Sailor Moon are created and copyrighted by Takeuchi Naoko and owned by Kodansha publishing and TOEI Animation, Inc. This is a fanfiction meant to entertain, but not meant to make a profit. This story is © 2002 by me, Seito no Senshi (Seishi Kou). Plagiarizing will *not* be tolerated, and those who do so will deal with me.  
  
**Seiya:** Oh, Scaaaaary...  
  
**Seishi:** Thanks a lot! *walks away muttering* 'Disclaimer stuffer-upperer!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Craziness_**  
  
  
_The door slammed open. Tenoh Haruka stormed in, scowling furiously. Followed shortly by Seiya Kou, a grin on his face.  
"Michi-chan-"_  
  
The pair of hands stopped typing, and the owner of them looked slowly up into an angry pair of brown eyes.  
Yaten gulped.  
"Konnichiwa, Seishi-chan!" she chirped brightly. The short, shoujo glared at her muse.  
"What the heck are you doing on my compy?!" she demanded. Yaten pouted.  
"Sei-chaaaan….." she crossed her arms and sat down on the green sofa next to the compy.  
"You **know** that you're not supposed to be on it when I'm not around!" wailed the girl. Yaten stared at her.  
"Okaasan would have a fit if she saw you here!" Seishi- sometimes known as Seito no Senshi- stared at the computer.  
"What are you writing?" Yaten smirked at the question.  
"Well, you see…" she grinned slyly, and Seishi glared at her.  
"What did Seiya do this time?" Yaten scowled.  
"That bakayarou messed up my favourite shirt!" Seishi sweat dropped.  
"Ok…." Yaten glared at her once again. "That was a **very** bad thing to do!" she hurriedly said. Yaten nodded, satisfied.  
"So why are you writing a fic?" she asked curiously. Once again, that sly smile appeared.  
"Seiya doesn't like Haruka. Haruka doesn't like Seiya." Seishi stared at her muse, uncomprehending. "Seiya and Haruka are butch." The look of realization slowly dawned on Seishi's face.  
"You're…. not going to," she stammered. Yaten smiled proudly.  
"Hai!" she giggled. "I'm writing a Seiya/Haruka fic!" Yaten sat down at the computer again.  
"Now leave! Nothing is going to stop me from exacting my revenge!" Seishi had a half eyed stare on her face as she asked the next question.  
"How is this revenge?" Yaten sighed, and scrolled up the Microsoft word file.  
  
**_CRAZINESS:  
Written by Seiya Kou._**  
  
Seishi stared at the title.  
"Haruka is going to throw a fit." Images of what would happen floated through their minds.  
"Seiya would never do something like this." Once again, Yaten gestured to the title.  
  
**_CRAZINESS:  
Written by Seiya Kou._**  
_Dedicated to: Tenoh Haruka. Because the look on your face will be worth the pretty blue marks on my face when you read this._  
  
Seishi looked at Yaten.  
"What is this rated?"  
"NC-17." Seishi gasped.  
"But now that you're here, its going to be lowered down to PG-13." Yaten sighed.  
  
_Haruka stared in delight at Seiya as she dived off the board, and into the pool. It was perfect, the way her sleek body met the water with a resounding splash. Haruka longed to run her hands-_  
  
"Ahem." Yaten coughed. Seishi stopped reading.  
"You're making Haruka sound…."  
"That's the point. Haruka hates Seiya."  
"Its not much of a revenge." Seishi minimized the window.  
"Yeah, but the content should be enough." Yaten and Seishi both sniggered.  
"Well….." Yaten looked pointedly at Seishi.  
"…….." the shoujo, fan of the Starlights, stealer of the Three Lights, admirer of Naoko-sama, jumped up.  
"Nani??" asked Yaten. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.  
"This." Seishi grinned, and held up a pen. An ordinary pen, but that's just looks….  
Yaten's eyes widened.  
"Authoress Star Power!! Make **Up!**" Seishi, transformed. A fuku, cross between the Starlights and Galaxia's appeared, replacing the neat shirt and jeans.  
Seito no Senshi, the Sailor Senshi 'without a proper name,'-at least one that followed proper naming traditions- pushed Yaten off the computer chair and sat down. Her face was grim. The Soldier of the Stars, Students, and of the Path of Life was a force to be reckoned with.  
"I am helping you write this." She said. Her trusty furry purple notes book sat on the computer moniter.  
"Demo-" protested Yaten.  
"Oh, just write the hentai scenes when I am **not** around." Seito wrinkled her nose.  
"Ok…" Yaten nodded.  
  


The Starlights were lounging about.  
  
**Yaten: Why that is a wonderful start Seito! -.-  
Seito: Shut up Yaten, I was just barely getting started.  
Yaten: How about-**  
  
Sailor Star Healer, the Soldier of delicacy was sprawled gracefully in an armchair.  
  
**Seito: Can you sprawl gracefully?  
Yaten: -.-**  
  
Her two companions were in the middle of an 'intriguing' game of chess.  
  
**Seito: That has happened so many times…. Always a game of chess….  
Yaten: Ok then. *backspaces then types something else***  
  
Her two companions were in the middle of an 'intriguing' game of Black Jack.  
  
**Seito: I don't know how to play that.  
Yaten: Neither do I.**  
  
Star Fighter was winning…  
"I win!" she crowed. Star Maker shrugged lazily.  
"Blackjack is a game designed to-" Maker rattled off some technical terms.  
  
**Yaten: -.- Neither of us can 'think' of anything good to say….  
Seito: ^^;; Yeah….**  
  
Fighter and Healer stared at her for a moment, identical looks of confusion on their faces. Maker sweat dropped.  
"Never mind." She sighed.  
  
**Seito: This is going nowhere. Let's just cut to the chase.  
Yaten: Yeah. Going nowhere is your job.  
Seito: Hey!  
Yaten: Memories, Seito-chan, Memories.**  
  
Fighter opened her mouth to say something. Her sapphire eyes had a look in them… She was craving something.  
"I am in serious need of a hamburger." She dropped the cards and stared at the ceiling longingly.  
"And mental help," muttered Healer.  
  
**Seito and Yaten: *snigger* ^^;;**  
  
Fighter glared at her.  
"Shut up, midget!"  
  
**Yaten: Seito-chan, that wasn't fair!  
Seito: ^^; Gomen ne!**  
  
Fighter sighed once again.  
"Go get one then," said Maker, surprised at this sudden remark.  
"The hamburgers here taste like dung." Fighter shivered. "I want one from Earth…" her face went dreamy.  
"Well!" Healer and Maker said simultaneously. "Let's go to Earth then!"  
"But what about the Princess?!" demanded Fighter. Healer sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Fighter-baka, she's coming with us!"  
"But what all the affairs?!"  
"They can come with us! We'll just work on them while we're on Earth!"  
"But what about the planet?!"  
"Kinmokusei can come with us!" Healer stopped and sweat dropped. Fighter and Maker had identical half eyed stares on their faces.  
"Ok. Kinmokusei can't. Let's just go!" she shrieked, jumping out. Healer-sama raced out the door.  
  
**Seito: -.- 'Sama' you say.  
Yaten: Hai. 'Sama' I say.**  
  
"I have got to pack my bags!" she called back. Fighter sweat dropped.  
"Is the caviar here really that bad?" she wondered.  
"**Yes!**" they heard Healer's answer from the other side of the palace.  
"I think they taste the same." Maker had the same look as Fighter on her face.  
"That stuff tastes like manure." Fighter said aloud what both thought. "Not that I know what manure tastes like."  
"**Hurry up and pack your damn bags!**" Healer burst in once again, lugging twenty suitcases. Her two fellow Senshi wondered how such a tiny girl could carry such a large amount of objects.  
  
**Yaten: Because I am Sailor Star Healer.  
Seito: -.- And you are the best?  
Yaten: ^^ Hai!  
Seito: -.-**  
  
"What in the name of Kakyuu-sama is that?" demanded Fighter.  
"My clothes." Healer had her Look on. The 'say-anything-and-die' look. Fighter 'eeped' and phased to her own room.  
"Maker….?" A moment later, Maker followed suit.  
  
"Healer, why are all your bags packed?" asked Kakyuu curiously as she walked in. Healer smiled sweetly at her Purinsesu.  
"We're visiting Earth…. Onegai?" she gazed pleadingly at her Princess. Kakyuu frowned.  
"What about me?"  
"You're coming."  
"What about the affairs?"  
"They can burn in the fiery pits of my toaster."  
  
**Yaten: -.- Toaster?  
Seito: ^^;; Yeah, we're not allowed to say 'hell' in school.  
Yaten: -.-**  
  
"Kinmokusei?"  
"Um… we'll be back soon!" Fighter and Maker appeared at that moment, both panting with the effort from packing so quickly at such short notice.  
"Yay!" cheered Healer.  
"Why do you want to go to Earth?"  
"I wanted a burger." Fighter used her cute eyes on Kakyuu.  
"Oooh……"  
"Let's go!" the Starlights grabbed their Princess' hand and then teleported out.  
"My cloooooooooothes!!"  
Maker phased back in a moment later, grabbed a few of Kakyuu's robes and dresses, then phased out again.  
  
There was a note taped to the doors of the Starlights.  
_Have gone to Earth. Will be back soon._   
  


Seito and Yaten leaned back, stretching their arms.  
"That, was a start…"  
"It was **so** Out of Character…" muttered Seito. She and Yaten leaned forward and stared at the compy screen for a moment.  
"It'll have to do." Both sighed and leaned back once again.  
"Hey! We're home!" Both glanced at each other in horror, then at the screen as they heard Seiya's voice bounce off the walls.  
"I bring…. Hamburgers!!" both face vaulted.  
"Talk about déjà vu…" muttered Yaten.  
"What ever that means…" Seito sighed.  
"Where is Seishi?" Seiya was nearer. Once again, Yaten and Seishi exchanged horrified looks.  
"Save it!" they howled. Both dived forward.  
"Itai!" they shouted as their heads hit each others.  
"Quick Seito!" hissed Yaten. The girl shot forward, and hit 'Save As.'  
"Fanfiction #16…." Seito quickly hit 'Save,' then shut the window. Just in time, as Seiya marched in wielding a plastic bag.  
"Hamburgers!" Seito brightly said. Seiya frowned.  
"Why are you transformed?" he asked. Seito laughed nervously.  
"I had to practice my Authoress Powers on…."  
"Memories! Wrote the next chapter!" Yaten nodded quickly. Seiya frowned as both nodded their heads at a super fast rate.  
"Right…. Can I see?" Seito made a squeaking noise.  
"It's- not- ready!"  
"But you let Yaten!" Seiya pouted.  
"That's because I wasn't out shopping and pigging out on burgers!" Yaten stood, stuck her nose in the air and marched out. Seito and Seiya stared at her back, then at each other.  
"She is such a girl." Seito laughed nervously and scratched her head.  
"... Duh..."  
"What?" she demanded. Seiya stared pointedly at her fuku.  
"Oh." Grinning like the Chesire cat, Seito reverted back into Seishi.  
"I have to go practice my piano!" she gave Seiya a peck on the cheek, before grinning cheerfully and running out.  
"..."  



	2. More Craziness

Seishi marched into the school library, books held tightly.  
"Oh! Seishi!" Eileen, her friend and class mate waved her over.  
"Ohayo, Eileen!" greeted Seishi. "Tifani! Eva!" she ran over, and dumped her books on the desk.  
"What do you have these periods?" asked Eva.  
"Maths, and Info Tech." Seishi grimaced. She was the worst at maths. The worst.  
"I wish Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were here…" she sighed. Her friends exchanged looks.  
"Um… they don't exist…" said Eileen. Seishi glared at them.  
"Of course they do!"  
"Seishi has gone mental."  
"She always was." Seishi was about to contradict them, when one male and two female voices chimed together.  
"Sei-chan!" her friends mouths dropped open, as three sixteen year old's, ran up to her. One as tall as she was, with long silver hair and green eyes. One a head taller, with raven hair, and dark sapphire eyes. The tallest, about a one and a half to two heads taller, with brown hair and mauve eyes. Seishi grinned in delight.  
"Taiki! Yaten! Seiya!" her friends gasped. Seishi turned to them once again, smug. "I told you they existed."  
  
  
"Taiki! Seiya! Yaten! What are you doing here?" asked Seishi. "You're not meant to be here! Erm, at least Seiya isn't... This is a girl school!" all three grinned.  
"We enrolled!" Yaten threw something down. A flash, and then she was wearing the blue and white chequered summer dress of CGSC. Taiki imitated what she did, and soon, a she too was wearing an identical school uniform.  
"Hurry up, Seiya…" the black haired bishounen sighed.  
"Do I have to?"  
"**Yes!**" Yaten and Taiki glared at him while Seishi laughed nervously. Scowling, Seiya threw down the exploding thing.  
"Kawaii!" Seishi glomped the shounen turned shoujo with glee.  
"We're in Year 12F…." nodded Taiki. Seishi nodded.  
"Well…. See you at recess then…" she turned and headed off, not wanting to leave her muses behind.  
"Maybe later," said Taiki.  
"Nani?" Seishi turned to them, confused. Seiya winked mysteriously, then the three 'new' girls went to find their homeroom.  
  
  
Seishi finished off her maths, just as the bell rang.  
"Indices are evil!" she proclaimed to Eileen.  
"They're easy!"  
"For you."  
"You seemed to be doing fine!"  
"So? I couldn't work out a simple maths problem! I got a crappy mark!"  
"You are pretty good at maths- one of the best in this class."  
"You should see me at the New Generation."  
"What ever." The class waited outside A33, the computer room.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
"What is taking them so long?" demanded Seishi crossly. She pushed the door open, and marched in.  
"Took you long enough…" yawned Seiya. She spun around on her computer chair. Taiki and Yaten pointed to a spot in the far corner.  
"Don't you have class?"  
"We have 'work' to do. That, and since Taiki is such a genius in the area of compy's, they sent us to help." Yaten nodded.  
"All right class, let's come in…" Davis-sensei came in followed by the rest of the class.  
"Your sitting with me, Sei-chan!" whispered Yaten. She winked, and held up a disk labelled '16.'  
  
  
Seishi quickly slipped the disk in.  
"Yaten, we can't just type this here! What if the others see?" asked Seishi. Yaten sniggered.  
"They won't."  
"Nani? How?"  
"They just won't."   
  
  
  
Fighter, Maker, Healer and Kakyuu landed in an alleyway.  
"We need a place to stay…" murmured Maker. Healer smirked, reverted, then held up a credit card.  
  
**Seishi: Do you want to just have them- I mean, you, stay with the 'Outers?'  
Yaten: They can't know yet.  
Seishi: Fair enough.**  
  
They hurriedly found a hotel and booked two rooms.  
"Step it up, I am in **serious** need of a hamburger here!" yelled Seiya. He shifted from one foot to the other like a kid. Sighing, the other three dragged their bags up a flight of stairs.  
  
**Seishi: You know, you could've just taken the lift.  
Yaten: ¬.¬**  
  
Dumped their bags, then headed back out again.  
  
**Yaten: This is going soooo fast….  
Seishi: Yaten, we'll make the romance blossom!  
Yaten: The romance blossoming is going to take AGES!  
Seishi: ¬.¬ Fine then. CUT TO CROWN ARCADE!!**  
  
At the Crown Arcade…..  
  
**Seishi: *sarcastic* Oh WONDERFUL beginning Yaten!  
Yaten: Of course. *smug***  
  
At the arcade, the Senshi watched with sweat drops as Usagi chowed down on hamburgers, fries, pizza and donuts.  
Haruka stared at her Princess, soon to become Queen.   
"How **does*** she do that?" Rei shrugged lazily.  
"Beats the flying red paper out of me."  
"..." Michiru looked up.   
"I sense a power. A familiar power." The automatic door opened, and in walked the Starlights.  
"Oh look. It's the Starlights and their Princess." yawned Haruka.  
  
**Seishi: ¬.¬  
Yaten: ¬.¬ You really like that face don't you? You've been using it non stop ever since Angel taught you!  
Seishi: ¬.¬**  
  
Usagi stopped eating for a moment.  
"Heya, guys! Long time no see!" she waved, before starting to eat again.  
"Yo!" The Starlights and their Princess waved at them before turning to Motoki.  
Time froze.  
  
**Seishi: Wait for it peoples….  
Yaten: I think you used that in 'Waterfall' as well….  
Seishi: ...  
Yaten: ...  
Seishi: Usagi stopped eating again.  
Yaten: Seiya turned around.  
Seishi: Yaten followed Seiya.   
Yaten: Michiru gasped.  
Seishi: Haruka sat up a bit.  
Yaten: Rei blinked.  
Seishi: Minako blinked.  
Yaten: Hotaru was colouring.  
Seishi: ¬.¬ Makato was baking.  
Yaten: -.-;; Ami was shocked.  
Seishi: Kakyuu was going 'Oh!'  
Yaten: Mamoru was patting Usagi's back so that she wouldn't choke anymore.  
Seishi: Taiki was her usual cool self.  
Yaten: Setsuna was being Setsuna and acting Setsuna.  
Seishi: ...  
Yaten: ¬.¬ she was acting like the know-it-all Time Guardian that she is.  
Seishi: I think it is safe to say that Haruka was 'growling.'  
Yaten: I doubt it. She's standing right behind you.  
Seishi: O_O;;  
Yaten: *snicker* Relax! I was only kidding!  
Seishi: ¬.¬**  
  
"You!" Seiya and Haruka stood-  
  
**Yaten: Seiya was already standing.**  
  
-and pointed at each other in anger.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" they shouted simultaneously.  
"Answer the damn question!" both raised their fists as they glared at each other.  
"You answer first!" that, was, again in unison.  
  
**Seishi: Isn't that the first sign of love? People saying things in unison?  
Yaten: No.  
Seishi: What is? Yaten-Muse doesn't know... Okaasan doesn't know... I don't know... Haruka-tachi doesn't know….. *wailing*  
Yaten: ^^;; I don't know.**  
  
Seiya and Haruka had their fists raised.  
"Huston. We have a problem!" Taiki and Kakyuu sweat dropped. Seiya and Haruka took two steps…  
"..." All the 'inners' leapt at Haruka and held her back.  
The same went with Seiya, and her companions.  
"Kakyuu! Help!" Yaten yelled. Kakyuu pulled at Seiya's sleeve.  
"What do you think I'm doing?!" Yaten and Taiki sweat dropped.  
Usagi stood. She and Kakyuu looked at each other, and nodded. It was time the Senshi found out who was boss.  
"Everybody!" yelled Usagi.  
"Sit down!" commanded Kakyuu.   
"..." Everybody did as they were told when Kakyuu and Usagi glared at them.  
"Behave!" Both Princesses' squished into the booths that were now taken up by their Senshi.  
Time seemed to freeze as everybody realized who Seiya was sitting next to. And who Haruka was sitting next to.  
"Argh!!!"  
"Kami help me!" Seiya tried to run away from Haruka before she was pounded into a giant pulp of Starlight.  
  
**Yaten: *snicker* That would be fun!  
Seishi: ¬.¬  
Yaten: Ok. Haruka's Point Of View….  
Seishi: Oooh…..  
Yaten: You shouldn't be here Sei-chan! Shoo! *makes movement at Seishi*  
Seishi: T_T ok...*leaves to go play on another compy***  
  
Haruka glanced at the nervous Starlight beside her. She smirked. It was very amusing to watch the shorter Soldier squirm under her gaze, fearful of her own safety.  
Of course, Haruka couldn't hurt her- no matter how many times she wanted to wrap her fingers around Seiya's slender neck- but it wouldn't hurt to make her squirm…  
Hm… now that there wasn't any chance of any crazy Chaos filled Senshi to hurt the Prin- erm, Queen, it meant that the Starlights went around as ladies.  
  
**Taiki: Seiya makes an interesting woman.**  
  
Hm… Seiya makes an interesting woman…  
  
**Yaten: Thanks Taiki. *starts to type again, then stops*  
Yaten: ^^;; Taiki, what are you doing?  
Taiki: ¬.¬ Reading the... Interesting *cough* story you have going.  
Yaten: You're not supposed to know about it!  
Taiki: Does Seishi-chan know about this? *disapproving look* This looks like a *cough* filled story.  
Yaten: *sniffs* It was. And yes, Seishi knows about it.  
Seishi: ^^ *swinging legs on computer spinny chair***  
  
Haruka studied the Starlight properly, for the first time…  
Long, luxurious black hair. Sapphire eyes, and pale skin. Not very many noticeable curves…  
Haruka thought of StarFighter.  
Very sexy.  
  
**Seishi: O_O;; ... I've been corrupted!!**  
  
Haruka mentally slapped herself; where were those thought coming from?!  
Those…. Hentai thoughts…  
Beside her, Seiya shifted. Their skin touched for the briefest second.  
  
  
  
"Cut!" shouted Taiki.  
"I need to turn this into Story format… and I can't get into fanfic.net at this blasted school!" Yaten sighed.  
Seishi was heard screaming in the distance.  
"I am not mad! I am just mentally unstable!" Yaten and Taiki sweat dropped.  
"I bet EPM sent that one in… how did she get in anyway?!" Taiki whistled innocently. Yaten stared at her.  
"You hacked in?"  
"I unblocked it." Yaten smirked.  
"Wunnerful job!" Taiki sweat dropped.  
"I think Seishi-chan needs to update Memories and her other fics…" 


	3. The Spoon of Death and Icky Redness

The girl frowned; they were coming, closer, and closer until there was no escape. She'd be caught, and that would be the end of it.  
NO MORE!!! NO MORE!!!  
Turning, she ran through the large room, searching desperately for a place to hide. Her eyes landed on the wooden contraption.  
Can't… remember the name.  
NO MORE!!!  
Saying a prayer to her chocolate nutella that she would return and finish off the rest, she dove under the contraption, and silenced. She made no noise; it was too risky to be caught. Look what had happened yesterday?!  
Nobody ever escaped from Them.  
Foot steps were heard as someone entered the room. A thin line of sweat ran down her face and she tried to gulp silently. Black boots were visible on the ground beside her head.  
"I don't see her."  
"Where else could she be then?"  
"Kami-sama!" the boots moved away, out the room. She smiled, relieved, and waited a few more minutes, before crawling out from underneath the-  
"I would've thought that you'd choose somewhere more… unpredictable to hide. The bed isn't very imaginative." Seishi's head drooped, as she looked at Taiki. A sudden resolve ran through her, just as the other Starlights appeared.  
"Seishi-chan, you HAVE to take the medicine otherwise you won't recover from your flu!" Kakyuu looked at her. Seishi scowled. She was not about to take the horrible red flu medicine 'crap' that all red lollies tasted like.  
"NEBAR!" Yaten raised her eyebrow and quickly waved a disk in her face. Head down, she followed Yaten out of the room to the spoon of death and icky redness.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Yaten: Right. Let's get down to business.  
Seishi: Achoo! @.@ Migraine! Migraine! *clutches hot water bottle close***  
  
Okay. I have gone MENTALLY INSANE! Sky Kings aren't supposed to fall in love with gender-bending he/she's! Haruka eyed the beauty next to her. Okay… so she wasn't all feminine like Michiru was… and graceful… and had all those nice and interesting curves that had yet to be fully explored…  
  
**Seishi: Mida in de midt.  
Yaten: *blinks* Huh?  
Seishi: *sighs and types something* 'Minor in the midst'  
Yaten: … Gomen.**  
  
And, she didn't go on and on about little things such as make up. Michiru had a tendency to do that, and Haruka was lately starting to find it very annoying.  
  
**Yaten: Gomen Seishi, but I have to do this.**  
  
Hell! There wasn't even any 'action' going on in the house!  
  
**Seishi: I'b goig. *stands and stalks off* Idcodsiderate fool! …ACHOO!**  
  
She sighed, and rested her head on her hands.  
"Oi. What's up with you?" Seiya raised her eyebrow at the Kaze no Senshi. Haruka glared at her. Gulping, Seiya looked at her choices.  
Annoy Haruka and cut her lifespan short.  
Don't annoy Haruka and cut her lifespan short. Seiya sweat dropped.  
Maybe I can charm myself out of this, she thought. She turned to Haruka, grinned 'charmingly' and spoke.  
"So how are you?" Haruka glared at her warily.  
"Good." Deciding that she had risked Haruka's wrath enough for one day, Seiya raised a hand and ordered-  
"Plate of hamburgers please!"  
  
**Seiya: Sei-chan, those aren't the correct symptoms for 'flu.'  
Seishi: I dot care! Whuteba it is it's makig be sick! *sneezes*  
Seiya: Are you sure you're not doing this to get out of school?  
Seishi: >. Seiya: …**  
  
Kakyuu and Usagi looked at each other. They could see instantly that things were not going to go well between Seiya and Haruka. The stood, smiled, walked off and sat down at another booth to talk.  
"So why did you come back?" asked Usagi curiously. "I thought you were still busy rebuilding." Kakyuu puffed up her chest and grinned proudly.  
"We finished rebuilding a while back!" the princess sweat dropped and continued. "We came because Fighter wanted a hamburger. She says that the Kinmoku ones taste like horse manure."  
"They do!" called Seiya from her table.  
"It's impolite to eavesdrop!" called back Usagi. Seiya immediately silenced and returned to her hamburgers. Kakyuu sighed and continued on.  
"I mean, it's not as if I didn't want to come, but I really didn't want to have to leave Kinmokusei so soon after the 'Galaxia attacks.' And really. I think the Kinmoku burgers and their Earthian counter-parts taste the same." Again, a voice shouted something across to them.  
"They don't! The Earthian ones are the 'originals!' Sheesh! Cheap copies trying to pass themselves off as the real deal..." Seiya scowled. The two princesses glared at her, and once more she 'immersed herself' in her hamburgers.  
"So how should we go about making Seiya and Haruka get along?"  
  
**Yaten: Seiya is such a flirt. He'd flirt with anybody if he could.  
Seiya: OI! OI! SHADDUP! … What's this for?  
Yaten: *shuts up***  
  
"We want to do something that will make them bond."  
"Ahh! Like those bonding activities that men have!"  
"Football!" The two rulers grinned and shook hands.  
"Operation soon to be in progress!"  
  
  
  
  
"An operation. Hm." Seiya raised an eyebrow as Yaten spun around, a guilty look on her features. "What's this all about," he asked. "Fanfiction 16? I was never informed of this new project." He looked at Yaten first, who saved and shut the window quickly, and then turned his gaze to Taiki and Seishi on the couch.  
Both lifted up Newspapers and started reading about Garfield the cat.  
"Sei. Your paper is upside down."  



	4. TaikiDevils Inc

Click. Click. Click.  
Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap.  
Click. Click. Click.  
Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap.  
Click.  
Seishi yawned as she logged into her hotmail and fanfiction.net.  
Great, crappy junk mail about penis enlargers and home loans.  
"Great. More crappy junk mail about penis enlargers and home loans," said Yaten in disgust as she deleted the emails with a look of annoyance on her face.  
Click. Click. Click.  
Click. Click. Click.  
Smiling slightly, Seishi checked the reviews for her story 'the Perfect Victim.'  
"Very nice," smiled Yaten. Both stared.  
"Since when am I fun-loving-"  
"-Wise cracking-"  
"-With a-"  
"-Trade mark bubbly style?" both blinked. And then Seishi grinned.  
"If those are good things, then I'll be happy. If those are evil things…" Seishi grinned manically clutching her henshin pen protectively.  
"Oh wait. I have to henshin anyway." Yaten sweat dropped. "Authoress Star Power! Make UP!" Seishi was Seito no Senshi in a flash of gold, cool music, and colorful ribbons. Yaten opened up the file titled 'Fanfiction #16.'  
  
  
**Yaten: You know, EPM-san has a point. (Psst, them English Starlights are *really* weird!)  
Seito: . And that would be…? (Hey! I think it's sweet! Why can't you and Seiya follow their example?! Be a couple! Seiya and Yaten! Yaten and Seiya!)  
Yaten: Starting off too many new fanfictions. (¬.¬ Baka Authoress.)  
Seito: When is Seiya coming home? (*twitch* I am not an idiot!)   
Yaten: I don't know... he went out to get more... hamburgers... ne?(Well you're an idiot since you're going to upload this totally pointless 'chapter.')  
Seito: ... I think so. (…Call it an Authoress note.)**  
  
  
Both looked up, horrified, when once again, the subject of the story Seiya Kou called out.  
"Ladies!" gulps on the parts of Seito and Yaten.  
"… What are the chances of us getting skinned if he sees this?" asked Seito nervously.  
"0%," answered Yaten coolly.  
"What about the chances of us being Laser'ed?" Yaten blinked thoughtfully.  
"110% certain." Seito saved the document, and closed Word. Both ran out of the room.  
  
  
Sighing, Seiya walked into the living room a moment later.  
The computer was on. Not surprising, considering the amounts of time Yaten and Seishi spent on it.  
…. Yaten?!  
Yawning, and following the little voice at the back of his head- was that a Taiki-devil on his right shoulder?- and opened Word.  
Fanfiction #16.  
Seiya's eyes narrowed as he read on.  
This, was interesting…  
  
  
Taiki snickered, rubbing her hands together. Now Seiya was in on their game, thanks to the old Devil-on-the-shoulder trick. She face-vaulted, realizing that that was probably not what people called them evil conscience thingys.  
She face-vaulted again when she realized that she had 'pulled a Seishi.'  
Grumbling, she returned back to her 'Operation screw up fic'. Now that Seiya was involved, bad things were *bound* to happen. And add the intellect of one Taiki Kou... 


End file.
